Just Be Sure
by abbygrrl29
Summary: He does have the right to know, doesn't he? He is the father. And if he decided that he wants nothing to do with her or the baby then that settled it. She would get the situation taken care of and on with life as it usually goes. JJ/Will


**This is just my take on what happened at the end of "The Crossing". I know she kind of didn't really say yes and they're STILL not married but I had so much fun writing this. So please go easy on me lol. Reviews would be wonderful.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thinggggg.**

"Hey, it's me. We need to talk…" JJ mutters into the phone.

"Of course." Will says, a million things running through his head. Things have been going great, so why does it feel like JJ's called for some bad news, "Everything alright?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant." JJ says simply. She doesn't know how else she could have said it. They had just come back from a case, she's exhausted, and she's been keeping this to herself for the past week trying to figure out how or if she was even going to tell Will.

He does have the right to know, doesn't he? He is the father. And if he decided that he wants nothing to do with her or the baby then that settled it. She would get the situation taken care of and on with life as it usually goes.

Except, she doesn't know if that's what she wants.

When she got back into the office after they landed back in Quantico, it was like her mind went onto autopilot and the next thing she knew was her fingers dialing Will's number.

"Will?" she says quietly, realizing that he still hasn't said anything.

"You're what?" he manages through the phone.

JJ lets out a sigh; well here goes. "Listen, you aren't obligated to—-

"What?" he interrupts.

"I'm sorry for just dropping this on you like this." JJ whispers.

"I'm taking the next flight to Virginia." he says and JJ immediately freezes up.

"No, Will.."

"I'll see you soon."

She hears the click on the other line and JJ puts the phone down.

Well, guess Will's coming for a visit.

—-

JJ pours herself a cup of tea and leans against the counter. She had just gotten a text from Will saying his plane had just landed and he would be at her place in twenty minutes.

Imagining how the conversation would go is making JJ nauseous. But then again, she's been nauseous a lot lately. _**I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it happens all god-damned day. **_JJ thinks to herself.

She hears a knock on the door and for a second, she feels like her heart is going to leap out of her chest.

She opens the door to Will with his hands in his pockets and she doesn't know whether to just move over and let him in or to kiss him. She's afraid to move but every inch of her wants to just be in his arms.

And all of a sudden she feels Will's lips on hers and it was like she could feel every emotion beating against her body.

Will pulls away slowly and he notices JJ's eyes open just slightly from the kiss.

JJ clears her throat, "What was that?" she asks, her brain not completely functioning yet. It's only been two weeks since they had last seen each other but god, did she miss that kiss.

Will flashes her a smile his hands still cupping her face, "I've missed you." He says softly.

She smiles back, "So…"

"We're having a baby.." Will mutters softly.

JJ let the words process through her head, "We're going through with this then…" she says, her heart fluttering.

Will nods and pulls her to the couch, gesturing for her to sit down. How will this even work? His whole life is in New Orleans and her's in Quantico; how can they possibly raise a baby when it takes a flight just to be together? They've only been dating for a year…and long distance for that matter. If letting the rest of the team know makes this relationship real, then putting a baby in the mix just made it a whole lot more complicated. She loves Will; of course she loves Will, but what if one day he decides this isn't what he wants? Her parents are going to freak out; they've never even met Will and now they're first meeting will consist of, "Hey Mom, Dad; this is my boyfriend…and you're going to be grandparents in six months." **Just how is this going to work?**

And all of a sudden, he gets down on one knee.

And for one split second, JJ couldn't understand.

And then she does.

She barely makes it to the bathroom and she can feel Will's hand softly rubbing her back.

"I never even got a word in , Cher." he says, with a half of disappointment in his voice. The other half, a small laugh.

JJ wipes her mouth and turns to Will, not being able to say anything.

Will touches her cheek, "So, I'm gunna try again." he says softly. She takes her hand and grips it just a little bit tighter, "Jennifer, I love you with everything that I have. Will you marry me?"

"No." JJ says, still completely stunned.

"No?" Will says, his face dropping.

JJ shakes her head, "No, I mean just not right now." she quickly says, putting her other hand on top of his.

Will looks at her and blinks, "Not right now as in after the baby? Or just not at this moment, because we can wait…you know a couple of months, whatever—"

"No, Will," JJ closes her eyes, "I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in." she manages, "I love you, I do…I just…we should wait."

Will readjusts himself so he's closer to JJ, "But why?" he asks, sounding genuinely confused, "You love me don't you? I mean, all of your friends know about us now. This is real…" he asks.

JJ shakes her head, "No, I know. And of course I love you. I just…"

"Then what is it?" he asks, tugging at her hand slightly.

JJ looks down, "I just….I just don't want you to wake up one day regretting anything." she says softly.

Will blinks, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to feel like I'm tying you down because of this baby. And I know that you'll love this baby so much, I just….I don't know, I just want you to be sure, and not be forced."

Will kisses her softly on her forehead and lets out a sigh, "Let me tell you what I'm sure of, okay? I am positively sure that you're the one that I want to fall asleep to every night and wake up to every morning; I am sure that I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything in my entire existence. I know for sure that I want to raise our child together with more love than anyone can ever imagine. And I'm sure more than anything that you have made me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure that you feel the same way."

JJ let his words soak in; she blinks a few times and puts her hand on his face, almost as if making sure he was actually real, sitting in front of her being the one thing she never thought she would be lucky enough to have. And after a few moments, she becomes sure and she smiles.

"I love you." she says simply.

Will smiles back, "So is that a yes?" he asks.

JJ lets out a small laugh and pulls him into her embrace. And for the first time in her entire life, she's never been more sure of what she wants.


End file.
